Time Changes Everything Except Kakashi!
by Oni Butterfly Formerly Klover
Summary: Naruto had finally achieved his lifelong goal. Everything was fine, until a person from his past showed up, and began to uncover emotions he had buried away long ago. Everyone changes over time, except for maybe Kakashi… SasuNaru! That means yaoi! Fear!
1. Unexpected Visitor

**Name:** Oni Butterfly  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do own this little fox plushie that I call Kyuubi. It has these sad eyes...IT'S SO CUTE!...cough I mean...Don't sue me. But if you do, you can have everything but my plushies!  
**Author's Note:** This was intended to be a one-shot, but I couldn't help myself. I feel in love with the plot and all of the possibilities it had. It may only be one or two chapters but life will go on! . PLEASE REVIEW! I posted this on under Kakkarotlover and have not received a lot of reviews, so if you really like it, go there and review as well. OH and take into account that at the beginning of this fic Naruto is about 29

He couldn't believe it. It had finally happened. His dream, his hope had finally come to pass. His brain had shut down. He couldn't think; he couldn't breathe. All he could muster was small squeak that could be translated into "What?"

"I said I am getting too old for this crap. I have decided to let you take over for me."

This was a joke. It had to be. Tsunade-sama was pulling a practical joke on him. He crossed his arms and glared.

"Very funny Tsunade-sama. Your joke is over now." She shook her head and smiled.

"This is no joke Naruto baka." She stood up and pulled the Hokage's headdress overtop of his blonde hair. "From now on you are the Sixth Hokage of the Konoha Village."

The door flew open as Iruka ran inside. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the Hokage's headdress on Naruto, and the stunned expression on his face.

"Sakura was telling the truth!" He claimed the blond haired boy in a tight hug. "Naruto, I am so proud of you!" Naruto looked into his teacher's eyes as if just realizing he was there. Iruka caught sight of the tears filling into Naruto's eyes. He gasped as those eyes rolled into the back of their owner's head and his body fell forward into his sensei's arms.

"Of all the possible response's I thought he would have, I never saw that one coming." Tsunade said amusingly to the sensei. Iruka laughed while staring down at the unconscious man in his arms. He adjusted him so he had good grip on him and picked him up.

"He will be okay, I think you just gave him a huge shock." Iruka looked up at the fifth. "Thank you." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Don't thank me, the stupid baka earned it. Besides there is no one in this village I would trust more with this job than him." Her grin stretched all the way across her face. "Just don't tell him I said that." Iruka smiled and nodded. He said his good-byes before carrying the new Hokage to his apartment to let him rest up for the inauguration ceremony.

Uzumaki Naruto was officially the sixth Hokage of the Konoha Village. Tsunade made a public show out of it just to make sure the villagers understood and accepted it. Naruto expected there to be some sort of an uprising, possibly even a full-scale riot. Instead the villagers accepted it, with only a few mutterings. The majority seemed to have realized that Naruto had saved this village too many times for the Kyuubi to be controlling him. Besides, they all trusted Tsunade-sama very deeply and knew she would not throw their village to the dogs, or to the fox in this matter.

Naruto was very grateful that the news of him fainting did not get past a few selective people. He did not want the villagers to hear that he had shown such a weakness. He knew then, that they would have not accepted the decision with such ease.

This current time found Naruto entering into his new office for the first time. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, taking in the site. Then he slowly shut the door and leaned his back against it. Taking a deep breath he walked boldly into the middle of his office. His hands ran down his white robes, the large symbol for Hokage printed in red. He had spent a great deal of time in this office when the third and the fifth had occupied it. But now, it appeared in a whole new light. It was his office. The Sixth Hokage's office.

Naruto threw his arms up in the air and screamed in excitement, in a way he had not done since he was much younger.

His joy was short lived though as he felt a presence across the room, entering through the window. He could not detect a murderous intent but he had to be cautious. He pulled a shuriken out of his pocket and let it fly in the direction of the intruder. It connected with the cloth at their side, effectively pinning them to wall, but saving them from actual injury. He had pulled another shuriken from his holster when he recognized the intruder. The weapon clunked loudly on the floor.

"S-S...sasu...ke?" Naruto starred at the figure standing on his bookshelf. The man was wearing an ANBU outfit with his mask pulled up over his head. His eyes were wide in shock before he settled into a smirk.

"Hello Naruto. Long time no see." Sasuke reached up to pull the shuriken out when, to his surprise, his arm was automatically pinned with another shuriken. He looked back at the Hokage surprised, once again.

Naruto had quickly gotten over his initial shock and was now livid. His entire boy was shaking, his hand clinched into fists at his side.

"How dare you... HOW DARE YOU!" Sasuke flinched. "How dare you be alive! You should be dead! All this time and no word! How dare you! You have been gone for almost 16 years! What in the world made you think you could walk in here like it was nothing!"

"Naruto baka." The Hokage blinked and was shocked to see a smile slowly crossing Sasuke's face. "Naruto let me down from here."

"NO! You are staying up there! You are a missing-nin! I should kill you on the spot." Sasuke's smile widened.

"Well then why don't you?" Naruto faltered. The anger fell from his face leaving only a foreboding expression. Sasuke was taken aback. Naruto being angry was ten times easier to deal with than a sad Naruto. Sasuke was lost as to what to do now. The man before him was defiantly different than he was all those years ago.

"Why are you here?" His voice was barely a whisper, his head staring intently down at the ground.

"Well I thought it was obvious." His voice the same level. "Naruto...no Hokage-sama." Naruto jerked his head upwards. "Will you at least let me defend myself?" Sasuke removed the shuriken, and this time Naruto made no move to stop him. The Hokage walked over and sat down at his desk. He placed his head in his hands and let out a troubling sigh.

"This is not how I imagined spending my first day as Hokage." Sasuke laughed and made his way over to Naruto. He sat himself down on the chair in front of the desk.

"In my defence, I did not know it was your first day as Hokage." Naruto pulled his out of his hands to stare blankly at the Uchiha. Something seemed to register with him.

"Why are you wearing that?" Sasuke laughed again, sending chills up Naruto's spine. He had never heard Sasuke laugh like this. It wasn't a choppy fake laugh, or a sarcastic laugh. It was a true warm laugh. It was absolutely frightening.

"On my way in an ANBU member attacked me. I didn't do anything too bad to her just knocked her unconscious. Then took her uniform. I left her right outside the wall." Naruto blinked.

"Why are you here Sasuke? Do you realize what you have done by coming here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Everyone thought you were dead. We got word that Orochimaru had been killed and the Sound collapsed. When you didn't come back, we assumed you had been killed as well. We had a funeral and everything." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected this.

"I did not know that."

"I mean what am I supposed to tell everyone? 'Hi guys! Guess what! Sasuke's back!' There will be chaos in the village. Half of them will be ecstatic at your return, and half of them will want you dead. In the end it will come down to me! The village will want my decision on what to do with you! Of course no matter which one I choose I'm screwed." Sasuke sighed.

"Don't you want to at least hear my story? Then you can make your decision." Naruto laughed in spite.

"Yes of course, because I mean what good has ever come of making rash, spur–of-the-moment decisions." Naruto's' eyes flattened as he glared at the missing-nin. The dark haired man sighed once again.

"I deserved that."

"Yes you did! And so much more!" Naruto finally placed his head on the desk and looked up at Sasuke as if he had aged ten years. "Just go ahead, you can't make it any worse...hopefully." Sasuke laughed and shook his head.

"I had been at Orochimaru's for almost a year when I realized how much of a mistake I had made. Orochimaru was going to make me stronger yes, and then he was going to take my body. ("I tried to tell you..." "Let me finish") Meaning I would never get to fulfil my revenge. So I formed a plan. Orochimaru had always tried to start a rivalry between Kabuto and me. I had never really cared until I saw it as a way for me to get out. Orochimaru did want me strong, but he would not allow me to become stronger than him in fear I would kill him. So I began to act as if I wanted to fight Kabuto to be his number one lap dog.

"It appeared as if I was trying to fight for his attention. I was totally loyal to him in his eyes. This made him less cautious about training me more. He let me train longer and harder, and even taught me very dangerous jutsus. Still I knew that I alone could not take him down. It was an easy task for me to gather up the village's ninja. They were very disturbed to find out about all the sound-nin who had died during the war with Konoha. They were also very disturbed at the fact that Orochimaru seemed to not care in the slightest bit. He had thrown away so many lives just to get me. With my urging of course, they began to realize they meant nothing to him. It did not take long until I convinced them to rebel against him. There was a great battle and Orochimaru was killed, along with half of the village. ("That is what we heard." "Stop interrupting me." "Shut up I'm Hokage now." "Baka Hokage") I escaped though. Oh and you will be happy to know I personally killed Kabuto." The side of Naruto's mouth twitched. Sasuke knew he wanted to smile but was stopping himself. Naruto defiantly had changed.

"I knew I couldn't come back to the village yet. I did not realize at the time I would be declared dead, but I had to find Itachi, no matter what the cost." He paused as he stared directly at Naruto, causing him to shudder.

"I soon heard the news of what happened with the Akatsuki. How all of them were killed except for Itachi. Congratulations on that mission by the way." Naruto looked away.

"We would have been destroyed if all the reinforcements had not arrived, the majority of the Sand and a lot of Konoha ninjas. I was going to fight Itachi...but Sakura made me let him go. She said that you were the only one who could kill him." Sasuke appeared taken aback.

"I didn't know that." Naruto's eyes took on a dark tint.

"Yeah, she still believed you were alive then. Of course then after three years we had to legally declare you dead." Sasuke looked away.

"Well Sakura was right."

"I know that now." There was a pause before the Uchiha turned back to face Naruto. His face was stone set serious.

"No...Not about that...I...I did it."

Naruto stopped breathing for a second. Anyone else would have probably questioned Sasuke. Anyone else would have said 'did what?' Not Naruto. He did not need to ask to know exactly what it was he 'did'. He took a big gulp.

"You killed him?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto's next action blew Sasuke away. The sixth jumped out of his chair and threw his fist in the air.

"YES! You did Sasuke! You killed him! Isn't that great? I knew you could do it! I just knew it!" Naruto was jumping in the air, a look of complete triumph on his face. Naruto calmed down at the sad smile on Sasuke's face.

"I thought that was how I would feel as well." Naruto lowered his hand that was still in the air as he looked at the boy in confusion.

"All I felt...was empty. I had thrown away everything to kill him. I had pushed away...my most important person." Sasuke stared at the ground refusing to look at Naruto. "I had given up my dream of being a ninja, I had ruined my life to kill him and revenge my clan. As I lay there...over him...I realized it. He had meant for this. He wanted me to be his avenger. He wanted me to end up as him. To kill everyone I loved and seek power. Itachi had hoped that in my attempt to beat him, I would have done as him and killed everyone who I loved. He wanted someone like him. Unfortunately, for him, things did not go as planned."

There was silence for a long time.

"Kakashi told me why you tried to kill me." Sasuke was broken from his daze as he stared at him in surprise. It had never occurred to him that of course someone besides him and Itachi knew about the Tsukiyomi. He nodded, not knowing how exactly to respond.

"Why didn't you?"

This was the part Sasuke had been dreading more than anything. This question had been the cause of him delaying his return to Konoha. He had killed Itachi more than three years ago, but it had taken him this long to get the courage to return. He had faced down one of the legendary sannin, fought and killed the legendary Uchiha Itachi, returned to his village knowing that he may very well die. Yet, he did not have the courage to tell Naruto this one simple thing.

"Naruto...I...well..." The sixth blinked in surprise as he watched the Uchiha stumble over his words. He had not seen this coming. From the minute Sasuke had entered into his office he had seemed cool and collected. Now he seemed...frightened. Naruto's mouth fell into a smirk.

"Sasuke?" The Uchiha gulped and swallowed his doubt. 'It's now or never.'

"I didn't kill you...because I realized something. I realized that...that you were not my best friend." As soon as he said it, he knew it had come out wrong. Naruto pointed at Sasuke threateningly.

"WHAT?" A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face. This glimpse of the old Naruto gave him the courage he needed to continue.

"That day, I finally accepted that you meant so much more to me than a best friend." Naruto lowered his hand and stared in awe. He blankly stared at the man before a light blush appeared under his eyes.

"...L-like...brothers?" Naruto squeaked out, though he knew it wasn't what Sasuke meant. He knew in his heart exactly what the Uchiha meant. Sasuke turned his head away to stare at the wall.

"You know what I mean Naruto." His voice was barely above a whisper. There was a long silence. Without a word Naruto calmly walked over to one of the bookshelves. He began to pull out books, barely look at them, and then throwing them in a pile on the floor.

'How dare he say something like that. I just wont think about it. That will make it go away. If I pretend that nothing happened then I will not have to deal with it.' He finally picked up a book sitting on top of the shelf, and moved back over to his seat, Sasuke's eyes following him the entire way. He flipped quickly before turning to a certain page and pointing.

"Oh man, Nabiki was on duty. She must have been the ANBU you knocked out. She will kill me. I better go tell someone she is out there." Naruto stood up and headed for the door. "I may be able to convince her to keep quiet, it would not look good on you..." Sasuke stood up quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Don't do this to me Naruto. Do not ignore me. If you don't want me here I will leave before anyone is notified. No one will have to know I came. But please at least give me an answer. Some kind of answer." The Hokage stopped moving. Naruto stood motionless with Sasuke's hand on his arm. He did not know how to respond to Sasuke.

"Sakura will be very upset if she finds out you came to see me first. You should go to her. Don't worry she has been over her crush on you for a while now, but I still think that she would want you to visit her."

"Dammit Naruto! Don't do this to me!" Naruto ripped his hand of Sasuke's grip as he turned to face him.

"You have been gone for almost sixteen years! Do you think you can just come in here and start demanding things! It's been sixteen fucking years! I was thirteen when you left!" Sasuke flinched at the other man's remarks.

"I don't how I feel! I don't want to know how I feel. Everything was going fine then you had to come here and mess everything up. I have dealt with my feelings and I buried them! Then you come back and mess everything up!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to...Wait...Your feelings?" Naruto gasped and covered his mouth. Sasuke, for the first time in a while, gained the notorious smirk he was so famous for. He tightened his grip on Naruto's arm before pulling him against him. The Hokage gasped as he was sent propelling forward, landing directly against a warm body. Sasuke stared down at him with that smirk.

"What are these feelings you have, Hokage-sama." Sasuke whispered in a seductive voice. Naruto paled.

"I...no...I don't...I..." Sasuke ran his other hand up and traced it along Naruto's face.

"Fox got your tongue?" That seemed to break him out of his trance as he glared at the Uchiha.

"Whatever feelings I may or may not have had, are no longer there." This comment, to Naruto's confusion, did not seem to have the affect he had wished upon it. Instead, he could swear he saw a fire light in Sasuke's eyes. Although it seemed impossible his face was now only inches away from his own.

"So you do admit that you have feelings for me...Hokage-sama" His smirk was already as wide as his face. A light blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks.

"That's not what I...I didn't mean...you..." Sasuke's nose was now touching his.

"Then what did you mean Hokage-sama?" His voice was mocking.

"I...I just..."

"Yes...?"

"You...me...we cant...I..."

Knock Knock

Both of the shinobis froze where they were, closely together, their faces only an inch apart. Naruto quickly pulled apart from Sasuke, his eyes bulging.

"Yes?" Without warning the door opened. Naruto's whole body tensed immediately. His head jerked around the room to find...he was alone. The window was open though. He turned his attention back to his intruder. It was a familiar silver-haired pervert jounin. He lifted his hand in a greeting. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Oh Hello...huh...Kakashi-sensei...hahah...How are you?" Kakashi lifted one visible eyebrow.

"You haven't called me sensei in almost ten years." Naruto's laugh increased.

"Oh...Sorry...hahaha...just a slip up...hahah..." Kakashi stared at the Hokage before shrugging it off. He assumed he had probably walked in on Naruto caressing something in his new office. That sounded like Naruto. Or he had probably tried to install and small burner to make Ramen with.

"I just came here to welcome you into your new office." Naruto finally seemed to calm down at this statement. Kakashi handed him a small gift bag. The fox took it but gawked at the jounin. "Open it, it wont kill you." His eye curved in an arch, which made him assume he was smiling.

"Thank you Kakashi!" He reached down into the bag and pulled out his gift.

"...ICHA ICHA PARADISE!" Kakashi burst out laughing before walking out the door and shutting it closed. Naruto chucked the book at the closed door before shaking his head. 'Some people never change...' He glanced toward the window. 'And some people do..."

**OniB:** First Chapter done! Aren't you excited!  
**Naruto:** Kakashi is such a frickin' perv!  
**OniB:** And you aren't Mister Sexy No Jutsu?  
**Naruto:** Hey! That's different!  
**Sasuke:** Not really if you think about it...  
**Naruto: **You be quiet! You're on thin ice as it is!  
**OniB:** Be quiet boys or I will have to restrain you. gets an evil tint in her eyes  
**Naruto and Sasuke: **Sweatdrop  
**OniB: **Well anyway, Thank you for reading and please review! Also, if anyone is interested in being a BETA reader I would love thee ever so much:3 Email me if you are interested. Now to deal with these naughty shinobi...


	2. Hide and Seek

**Name:** Oni Butterfly  
**Email:** I do not own Naruto. I do own this little fox plushie that I call Kyuubi. It has these sad eyes...IT'S SO CUTE!...cough I mean...Don't sue me. But if you do, you can have everything but my plushies!  
**Author's Note:** Second Chapter, aren't you excited! Please oh Please oh Please review. Even if it's to tell me it sucks, I just need some opinions. Thank You!

The scenery of Konoha had barely changed, even after sixteen years. It still appeared the same as it always had. All of the houses had the same layout, the same shops were still there, and the atmosphere was the same. The only real changes were the people. The small children that had once played in the streets were now grown up, with their own children playing in the streets. The adults were now older and wiser than they had once been. The many ninja that had once frequented the village were deceased or retired. New ninja had eagerly taken their place to continue serving the village.

To Naruto, the only change that mattered to him was that the people now recognized him. They saw him as a strong ninja, and well as their Hokage. Even with his thoughts primarily focused on finding a certain dark-haired ninja, he could not ignore the little warm feelings he received when he saw the way the villagers responded to him.

He wore a black T-shirt that Sakura had given him for his last birthday; it was black with a bowl of Ramen on it. His pants were just a regular pair of black pants, with his headband wrapped around his arm. The Hokage headdress was adorned atop his head.

Tsunade had told him that when he went into public he must always wear his Hokage robes. He found them very bulky and very inconvenient if he needed to perhaps, fight off an invader. So he had compromised with her that as long as he wore the headdress, he would still hold to tradition, but it would be very easy to tear it off in the heat of battle.

His mind was jerked from these thoughts as he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. It was a ninja, black hair, carefully avoiding him. In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of the person. He was depressed to find it was only Neji. He covered his disappointment with a smile. The Hyuuga had the distinct appearance of a trapped animal.

"Hello Neji," Neji quickly regained his composure.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama," Neji took in Naruto's attire. He raised an eyebrow. "Nice outfit," Naruto laughed in good nature.

"You know me, never much for tradition," Neji noticed the twinkle in the Hokage's eye. He gulped.

"Well yes, I must be going, Hokage-sama. Business and such," Naruto's smile widened the length of his face.

"Of course, of course," Neji nodded his head in respect and began to make his way around Naruto. He was directly beside him when he heard him. "Are you and Hinata going to be busy tomorrow around noon?" Neji stopped in his tracks.

"I-I..." Naruto's eyes took on a mischievous glint, not turning to look at Neji.

"If you both are not busy, why don't you come to my office? We shall have a little talk. I know that Hinata is busy, now that she is head of the clan, but please beg her to come for me. This matter is very important." Neji took in a deep breath.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Naruto began walking forward, leaving Neji standing where he was.

"See you later Neji!"

Neji remained in the same spot for longer than he had intended too. He continued to stare forward in amazement. A smile slowly graced his face.

'Thank you...Naruto.'

Naruto continued searching through the village. The image of the look on Neji's reaction was streaming through his head. He had promised the boy he would fix the Hyuuga clan. He would not take back his word! He knew it would be more proper to have it at the Hyuuga clan house, but he did not want the elder clan members interfering. This was just between Hinata, Neji, and the Hokage. Now back to finding the Uchiha...

_/Okay brat this is getting pitiful, I must intervene./_

'I was wondering when you were going to pop up, Kyuubi-kun. What do you want?'

_/Just pointing out the obvious. I want you to take the word clan house. And concentrate hard. I know you are the Hokage now, but you are getting off to a bad start. Just concentrate real hard.../_

'What are you...'

Two small children were traumatized permanently, as they witnessed their newly appointed Hokage scream "FUCK" at the top of his lung and disappear in a puff of smoke.

The Uchiha Clan House was now nothing but ruins. The buildings were still there but they were nothing of their former glory. They were rusted, gratified, and vandalized. There were broken windows, and missing walls where the wood had dried, rotted through. It gave nothing but the appearance of a ghost town. The Rokudaime stared around, contemplating where the last remaining member of this clan was currently located. He closed his eyes and he could register a chakra signal nearby. In fact in the building to his left.

Pushing a rusted door aside he made his way into the abandoned building. There were still the remains of what was most likely at one time a very magnificent home. He found a staircase and ventured up them to the second floor. As he predicted, Sasuke was staring out the window in deep contemplation. Naruto smiled, despite himself.

"You should know better then to play Hide and Seek with the Hokage." Sasuke made no move to even register that he heard the blonde boy arrive. Naruto waited in silence for a few minutes. He realized that Sasuke was not going to reply so he continued.

"Sasuke, I'll gather all of the elders and the heads of the clans tomorrow. They will talk with you and I, and we will agree on some sort of arrangement. You know I will speak for you, but I want you to realize there is a possible chance they can overrule me." Finally Sasuke turned and looked at him.

"Listen Sasuke I am the only one who knows you are here. If you leave right now then I will tell no one." Naruto tried as hard as he could to keep the pleading tone out of his voice. Sasuke turned away from the window and looked straight at Naruto. His face was expressionless.

"Is that what you want, Hokage-sama?" Naruto blinked, surprised. "I don't want you to be confused. Becoming a ninja is of great importance to me. But I came back to this village for you. You were the one thought that kept me going through all these years. Every time I wanted to give up the thought of you kept me going. So even if they take me out and whip me in the public square I will grin and bear, as long as there is even a remote chance that you wish me to remain."

Naruto was in shock. Who was this person who was claiming to be Sasuke? Sasuke would never open up to him like this...This could not be happening. Naruto pulled out a kunai and growled at the would-be impostor.

"Who are you! You are not Sasuke! The Sasuke I know would never open himself up like that!" Sasuke smiled.

"People change, Hokage-sama." Naruto refused to accept this. His brain was working in overload and instead of slowing down and thinking rationalizing he proceeded in typical Naruto fashion and lashed out.

"Stop calling me Hokage-sama! It sounds mocking when you say it!" Sasuke smirked knowing this tactic backwards and forwards.

"Would you rather me call you Naruto-kun?"

_/Damn he's good./_

"SHUT UP!" The Uchiha's eyes widened in shock, fearing he had gone too far. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sorry that wasn't directed at you." Sasuke blinked before making a quick check of the room, confirming there was no one else there. His eyes turned back to Naruto, worry filling them.

"No I was talking to..." Naruto paused. He had never once told anyone the conversations he would have with demon fox. He was afraid that would be the last straw and they would banish him from the village once and for all.

_/Just tell him brat./_

"I was talking to the Kyuubi." Sasuke's eyebrow's widened.

"Huh?" Naruto grinned despite the nervous pit forming in his stomach.

"You heard me."

_/Why does everyone treat me like I'm a disease/_

'Because you are.'

_/Shut up Brat. Remember I own half this body as well. If you don't want my strength just keep insulting me./_

'You sure are moody today.' For the first time ever Kyuubi kept his mouth shut.

"You mean...you talk to it." Sasuke did not appear frightened but more intrigued.

"Yeah always have. He gives his opinion and occasionally gives some worthwhile advice." Sasuke seemed to contemplate that for a moment before smiling.

"What was his advice towards me." Naruto glared.

_/Tell him that I think you should both screw one another and get it over with. This drama shit is getting boring./ _Sasuke took in the astonished appearance of the Hokage's face and smirked.

"Good or bad." Naruto shook his head.

"Apparently good..." He mumbled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. A blush crossed Naruto's face, as he turned away trying to save as much dignity as possible.

"The meeting will begin at four tomorrow, if you are late I will assume you have left and cancel it." The blonde man took two steps before he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him back into something solid. He felt the other man's back against his and the breath on his neck.

"You never answered my question...Hokage-sama." A gasp escaped his lips as teeth began to nibble on his ear. The other arm wrapped his waist pulling him backward into the embrace.

"I...I...s-st...op..." In response the Uchiha ran one of his hands under Naruto's shirt and began to caress his nipples, the other wrapped securely around his waist. His mouth ran over the blonde boy's ear licking and caressing it. He bit down hard knocking Naruto out of his trance.

"Ah! Sasuke!" He pushed the missing-nin away, his face red in embarrassment. Sasuke stepped away from the boy a smirk still covering his face.

"I believe I shall stay Hokage-sama." The blonde mans jaw dropped in disbelief. His left eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA!" With that Naruto marched out of the room and down the steps, quickly exciting the Uchiha compound. His teeth were clenched in anger as he made his way through the Hidden Village. His rampage was cut short by the appearance of a certain chuunin.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" Naruto stopped and turned to face his minion. Konohamaru saw the look on Naruto's face and turned around and began to flee. His cowardice was cut short by a sudden pull at his vest. The Hokage had taken possession of his vest and was NOT letting go. Naruto was grinning deviously at him.

"Konohomaru. You have a job. Go to all the elders and the heads of the clans and tell them we shall be having a mandatory meeting tomorrow in the Hokage Tower, at around noon. Make sure to upset them in some way so when they arrive at the meeting they will be angry or agitated." Konohomaru opened his mouth to protest but he was cut short. Naruto's face calmed down a slight bit as he realized he was scaring Konohomaru. "Just do it and do not ask why. Also tell Neji and Hinata Hyuuga that after the meeting I will talk with them." The man nodded and started to take off. Feeling guilty Naruto yelled back after him,

"Konohomaru! I'm just joking! Be really nice to them and make sure they are in a good mood!" The chuunin nodded and fled from the blond-haired Hokage.

As an afterthought Naruto quickly ran back toward the Uchiha compound. He stood in front of the building he had just met the Uchiha and struggling with the thought of going in or not. Finally he compromised and ran around so he faced the window to the room he knew Sasuke was in.

"Sasuke-bastard!" There was no answer. "DAMMIT! I just wanted to tell you that if you do not want to stay in this hellhole, there is a guest room across from mine in the Hokage Tower. You can stay there if you wish..." Towards the end Naruto's voice lowered until it cut off at almost a whisper.

_/Smooth.../_

"I'm so glad you care, Hokage-sama. Of course I will!" Sasuke was leaning out the window smirking down at the blonde-haired man.

"Bastard!"

**OniB: **Well that was an adventure. Sorry again for the long wait but school started up and such. Bitch Bitch Rant Bitch.  
**Sasuke: **Shut up Oni. The readers don't want to hear your ranting.  
**OniB:**cries like a little school girl  
**Naruto:** SASUKE! You bastard! huggles the crying author.  
**OniB:**sticks her tongue out at Sasuke, behind Naruto's back T-th-hank you Na-Naruto! Sasuke is so MEAN!  
**Naruto:**pats her back I know I know, he's a bastard.  
**OniB:**cuddles into him  
**Sasuke:**is being restrained by Kakashi, Konohamaru, Jiraiya, and Neji.  
**OniB:**runs away screaming THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! OH DEAR GOD DONT LET HIM CATCH ME!


	3. The Trial

**Name**: Oni Butterfly  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this little fox plushie that I call Kyuubi. It has these sad eyes…IT'S SO CUTE! Cough I mean…. Don't sue me. But if you do, you can have everything but my plushies!  
**Author's Note:** Thank all of you so much for the reviews. Sorry it took so long so now I give you happy candy full of happiness! Oh and if I you bump this fic up to 30 reviews I will have the next chapter posted before March 1. And thank my beta Viola!

Sasuke Uchiha woke to find himself lying in a very comfortable bed. A luxury that was extremely uncommon to him. He was more used to waking up in a hard hotel bed, or rather the ground or in a tree. It was a luxury that most took for granted but not a shinobi. His life as a shinobi, or a missing one, had taught him that. He would never take a bed or a clear source of income for granted ever again.

He stepped away from the comfortable bed and found some clothes that the Hokage had apparently laid out for him. It was a pair of black jeans and white shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it, a typical Naruto fashion. Sasuke stared at the outfit realizing it would be very... improper to wear it, but then again even more so to appear naked. Or in the ANBU outfit he 'borrowed.' The man stood in the nude for a few minutes before finally giving in and putting the clothes on. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and let out a small laugh. There was a knock at the door, which made his smile turn into a large smirk.

He opened the door with a large smirk on his face. To his dismay he found his old jounin sensei. His smirk promptly fell into a frown.

"What do you want?" He said as more of a demand than a question.

"Nice to see you as well Sasuke." Sasuke shook his head at his former sensei.

"What do you want?" Kakashi laughed.

"Oh come on Sasuke, you haven't seen me in how many years? Just a smile for old times sake?" There was mischievous glint in his eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"Sensei, you know damn well you've never seen me smile." And with those sixteen years of abandonment and unanswered questions were forgotten. Kakashi wasn't one to hold a grudge. Not against someone he had taken a liking to anyway. "So you're still a ninja? What are you now 50? 60?" Kakashi laughed.

"You know better than that Sasuke-kun," He said in a very good impersonation of Sakura, sending a shiver up Sasuke's back. If he saw fit, there would be a ban on adding the suffix "-kun" to the end of his name. Permanently. The deadpan response he received from Sasuke made the older man laugh once more. "More importantly, I am here to escort you to the meeting. I'll wait for you to dress." It was Sasuke's turn to laugh.

"I am dressed." For the first time in their conversation Kakashi's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke nodded.

"This is all Naruto left for me to wear." Kakashi was taken aback before his eye turned over in its trademark half-moon shape. Sasuke was frightened, to say the least.

"Well if that's the case, lets be on our way." Sasuke shut the door to the guest room and followed the jounin from the room. To say he was depressed in Naruto not being the one sent to summon him was an understatement, but in truth it was nice to see his sensei... no his friend, he concluded. Kakashi had been his friend. Another one that, he had thrown away carelessly. He fought back the twinge of pain and looked down at the floor. A few minutes of awkward silence led Sasuke to ask a question.

"Did Naruto clear out the building so no one would see me?" Kakashi nodded in response without even turning.

"Yes, Hokage-sama thought it best if no one saw you before the trial." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Trial?" Kakashi laughed.

"Well it might as well be," Sasuke nodded even though the jounin could not see it. Finally Kakashi stopped outside a door and pushed his way though. Sasuke thought he would be entering a conference room, but instead he found himself in a small waiting room. He walked in slowly, caught off guard. Once inside he spotted Shikamaru standing beside a large set of double doors. The only sign that he had noticed Sasuke's presence was the grimace that crossed his face before returning back to his normal bored expression. He nodded to the two men.

"I will announce you are here," Shikamaru proceeded through the two doors into a larger room, and shut the two doors behind leaving a bewildered Sasuke.

Shikamaru entered a large plush room. There was the Hokage's seat, black and very plush looking. Naruto was currently lounging in it, a stern look across his face. In a half-circle around him was all the heads of the clans. There was Hinata for the Hyuuga clan, Chouji's father for the Akimichi clan, Shino's uncle for the Aburame clan, and Kiba's mother for the Inuzuka clan, Shikamaru's father for the Nara clan, and three other clan heads. There was one empty chair located at the end of the line. It had a red and white fan painted across the wood surface, framed by the words "In Memory of The Uchiha Clan." For until recently, it was thought that they had been wiped out (AN: Poor Itachi, no one remembers him!).

He made his way over to the seat occupied by Naruto and stood beside him, nodding lightly. Naruto cleared his throat to get the council's attention. The room became silent as everyone focused on the Hokage.

"I know you are all curious as to why this meeting has been called, so I will get straight to the point. Last night the Hidden Village of Konoha received a visitor. Since I know you will ask, I did not immediately warn the village because I was assured he was not a danger. I have supervised him all night and he is here to receive our judgment on what his fate should be." The council stared their Hokage in great interest now. Naruto nodded to Shikamaru and he opened the door allowing the Uchiha in.

There was a long pause of silence.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Kiba's mother exclaimed as she was pointing at Sasuke. All of the other members, except Hinata joined in the shouting that began an uproar before Naruto managed to quiet them down. Shikamaru brought over a chair for Sasuke to sit in, and placed it beside Naruto's desk. The Uchiha nodded to Shikamaru in thanks and lowered himself into the offered seat. Shikamaru stood beside the chair in full attention.

To the greatest shock of Sasuke, the entire council turned their gaze to Naruto. All of them appeared cautious, even concerned. Naruto noticed this and covered his face in an emotionless mask. Sasuke was left in confusion as Naruto began to speak.

"Yes, well, I also did not inform the council earlier because I did not want there to be any outside influences, in the difficult decision that we're going to make today." There were a few grumbles at this but he continued undisturbed. "Now I am going to have Sas-… Uchiha-san repeat to you the story he recited to me yesterday." No one even flinched at the slip in Naruto's speech, which concerned Sasuke greatly. He understood why he would not want to appear so friendly to Sasuke, especially in front of the council, but you think at least one member would have coughed or glanced at him. Now he was assured something had been going on since he was missing. He put the thought into the back of his mind for the time being as he began his tale.

He told the same story he had told to Naruto, but he made it appear as though, he had returned directly to the Hidden Village as soon as he had killed Itachi. When Sasuke finished his tale Shikamaru led him through the door back into the waiting room.

Kakashi smiled at him, which was really arching his eye upwards, which Sasuke interpreted as a smile. He sat down in one of the plush chairs opposite of the scarecrow.

"Are you worried?"

"Do you I would I tell you if I was?" The door bursting open interrupted the older man's retort. To the shock of both of the room's occupants, Iruka and Sakura entered. Both of the Sharingan wielders stood in surprise. Iruka gasped.

"It is true...I thought he was lying." Kakashi sighed.

"Damn you Genma." Sakura cautiously moved toward Sasuke, her body trembling. The Uchiha kept his face emotionless even when the pink haired girl was standing an inch apart from him. Iruka and Kakashi watched the two shinobi, wondering what would happen.

Sakura promptly slapped Sasuke across the face. The sound reverberated throughout the silent room. Kakashi begin to move forward to stop any other harm that may befall Sasuke when Sakura burst into tears and threw herself onto Sasuke.

"You're alive! You're really alive!" The Uchiha shook his head and embraced Sakura, pulling her closer. "Sasuke...I can't believe your alive... We had a funeral for you and everything!" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, Naruto told me."

Sasuke had not been able to kill his brother because he was second-rate ninja. He was top-rate, and none, except maybe Sakura, seconded his observation skills. Though he did not even need those skills, as wonderful as they were, to notice the obvious uncomfortable wave that spread throughout the room when he mentioned Naruto's name. Sakura let go of him and stepped away, keeping her eyes down.

"What...What happened?" No one would meet Sasuke's eyes. He began to add it all up. The looks the council gave him earlier, and now this. "What happened to Naruto?" His voice was direct and harsh, making Sakura flinch. Iruka sighed.

"That's really not our story to te-"

"He attempted suicide." All of the men snapped their eyes to the pink-haired shinobi.

"Sakura!" Iruka stepped forward but was stopped by Kakashi. Brown eyes meet blue, before the teacher backed down.

"When we received word that the Sound had collapsed... and that you had died with it as well, Naruto just stopped." Sasuke stared as he waited for the woman to clarify what she meant. "He stopped everything. For an entire week he just wouldn't leave his room. He wouldn't even leave his bed. He just sat there; he wouldn't even speak to any of us. We tried everything to get him to awake. Gaara even came in. He tried to provoke him into a fight, even did fight him a little, but Naruto just took it. Then we had the funeral, it was a nice ceremony, and you would have enjoyed it." She smiled sadly at him, but stopped at the look of pure shock that had crossed his face. She coughed and continued, "He didn't show up at the funeral. Afterwards we went searching for him, and Hinata found him out in the woods. He was training... hard. Jiraiya went out a few times with him, and he wouldn't even speak to his master, he just trained. It was... heartbreaking to say the least. For four whole days he just sat out there and trained. Never slept, never stopped, even to take a break. One morning I went out there with a whole tub of ramen, I was going to try and knock him to his senses when I found him," She stopped for a second, he breath catching on a sob.

Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder, as he nodded to Sasuke. "He had trained to use up every single bit of the Nine-Tails' chakra and as soon as he was almost drained, he cut into his life force, and made a Kage Bunshin. He stood there as he made every single one of them, stab him with their kunai... He had one in every single vital organ in his body." Sakura's body shook. She looked up as all of her anger toward the boy began to resurface, but when she took a look at the other's face, her anger subsided. His face was completely white, like someone had just stabbed him in the gut.

"I-I...didn't know..." They all looked up at him, not knowing how to respond to the way Sasuke was reacting. They were all saved from responding when Shikamaru opened the door.

"Follow me." Sasuke looked over the other ninja, and took a breath as he set his face into the emotional mask it had stayed in for years. Sakura glanced towards Shikamaru, and as soon as the missing-nin had entered through the door, Shikamaru gave her a wink before following after him.

Sasuke entered into the room, not knowing what his fate would be. He tried to catch Naruto's eye as he sat down in the seat he had abandoned earlier, but the Hokage seemed addiment in not letting his blue eyes stir towards the man entering the room. It did nothing to calm Sasuke's nerves.

He was calmed slightly when Hinata gave him a small smile, but he still felt his stomach fluttering. It wasn't the thought of being sent from the village, or even if he was put to death, although he hardly believed his punishment would be that severe. The thought that sent him reeling was the idea that he would never see Naruto again, or never get to try and convince the other of his feelings. Naruto cleared his throat again to silence all the conversations in the room.

Watching the way the council members gave Naruto their respect made the Uchiha realise something. The Naruto he had known when he left would have never gained this much respect especially from the others. The blond haired Kyuubi container must have changed his personality drastically, at least publicly. 'And I bet the hag had him training to become to be Hokage, for a long time before she even announced it.' Their very subject interrupted his thoughts.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the council has reached its decision." He took a breath for dramatic effect. Sasuke had to hold in a smile, as he noticed this as an extremely Naruto-like behaviour. "After much deliberation we have decided that you will be allowed to once again live in Konoha village." Sasuke did not stop the smile that fell across his relaxed face, confusing the council members who had never seen an expression on the Uchiha's face. "You will even be reinstated with your ninja status at the level of Chuunin. You will also be under probation for 6 months and will only be able to receive missions that will keep you inside Konoha. After that 6-month period you can receive outside missions but you will be accompanied by Kakashi-san or Shikamaru-san, until the council deems you able to carry missions by yourself. There will a jounin test in three months and you are allowed to participate in it if you wish."

Sasuke stared at the Hokage as well the council members. This was... extremely lenient. Why were they letting him go with just a slap on the wrist? This was insane. Before Sasuke could voice his insecurities Naruto stood up before declaring everyone to be dismissed. Sasuke stayed in his seat as everyone began to stand up and prepare to leave. Not even glancing towards the Uchiha, Naruto walked over to Hinata, whispered in her ear, and walked out with her following close behind. The other council members began to filter out as Sasuke remained in his seat. Shikamaru took pity on him and shook the man's shoulder.

"Uchiha-san, are you okay?" Sasuke stared up at the boy in a daze before snapping out of it and standing up, his eyes betraying the inner struggle inside.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru sighed and turned towards the door where Sakura and Kakashi were waiting before motioning for Sasuke to follow him. The Uchiha glared at the back of the other's head as he followed him through the doors into the room. Sasuke sat down in one the chairs, still debating over his verdict of pity. Sasuke knew it was. He barely noticed that Shikamaru was telling the room's occupants about the verdict since his thoughts were centred on a certain blonde Hokage.

"Oh Sasuke, this is great! Isn't it?" He finally noticed the pink girl standing in front of him. He nodded slowly, before standing up, looking over at Kakashi. The other man simply gave his trademark smile, which one could only see because of the curve of his eye.

"Uchiha-san." Sasuke turned to face his addresser. Shikamaru gave him a look that said he would rather be anywhere else than his current location. "I was asked by Hokage-sama to tell you that you are welcome to stay in the Hokage Tower until you find somewhere more suitable." Sasuke nodded at the other, before realising something. He had no idea where the room he had stayed in was.

"Nara-san, can you show me back to where my room was located?" All of the room's occupants stared at the Uchiha. He blinked, wondering what he had said wrong, before he realised. The old Sasuke would never have openly admitted he needed help. He shrugged it off. He was different and they were just going to have to accept it. After receiving no explanation from Sasuke, Shikamaru nodded before exiting the room. Sakura hugged him tightly.

"I'll come see you after you get settled in, okay?" He nodded, waving a goodbye at his two former teachers before following after Shikamaru.

As he walked down the hallway after the jounin he realised that he needed to be thinking about what he would do now that he was in the village. He hadn't really thought about it, but now he had come face to face with the idea. He was almost certain the bank had swallowed all of his money and such after his supposed death, but he still had hope. If so, there was still plenty of other accounts he had in separate names, in villages scattered across the five worlds. Even though he couldn't leave he could send other's to retrieve the money for him…. hopefully.

When they reached the room he thanked the other ninja, before walking in and shutting the door. He sat down on the edge of the bed, once again losing himself in thought. What would he do with the money even if he had it?

His first thought was that he could rebuild the Uchiha estate. Even as he thought about it, the idea held no appeal for him. He would be the last Uchiha and nothing would ever change that. So why rebuild? Maybe he could use it to build himself a new home. That didn't sound so bad. It wouldn't be too big as he had always hated the loneliness of the large deserted manor, but it wouldn't be too small either. He would even have a room for Naruto as well, for when the Hokage would want to stay over...

He sighed as he thoughts once again turned to the blonde. Pulling off his sandals he decided to take a quick nap, before deciding what he was going to do about the other man. Sakura's revelation had left him in quite a predicament. To find out the other had felt that strongly about him, and he had hurt him so much, left him quite confused. He knew he needed to sort out his thoughts before he me the Hokage again.

**OniB**: YES! It is finished! Go Me, Go Me!  
**Sasuke**: It's just a chapter.  
**OniB**: I know, I know. I've just been busy with plays, writing my senior portfolio, and homework, so the fact that I got this finished makes me feel happy!  
**Sasuke**: ...What are you talking about?  
**Naruto**: You miss play practice half the time, you haven't been writing your portfolio pieces until the night before, and you never do your homework.  
**OniB**: ...Okay, which one of you wants to have a NC-17 scene with Orochimaru, hmmm?  
**Naruto and Sasuke**: Oh shit...  
black out  
**OniB**: light returns with both Sasuke and Naruto tied up and being hung above a pit containing sharks Well that's it for the 3rd Chapter folks. Please, oh Please review!


	4. Breathing is too troublesome for him

**Name**: Oni Butterfly  
**Email**: onibutterfly AT gmail DOT com  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this little fox plushie that I call Kyuubi. It has these sad eyes…IT'S SO CUTE! Cough I mean…. Don't sue me. But if you do, you can have everything but my plushies!  
**Author's Note:** Well I got one review. '' Oh well. Anyway! This is the last chapter. Thanks for all the support to the readers and from my BETA Voila. If you have been reading and haven't reviewed, I ask please, review this last chapter. Even if it's to tell me how bad it sucked. Because I know it does. Thanks for all those who read this fic.

* * *

"Naruto-baka! How many times have I told you that I do not want you sitting on my head?" Naruto sighed as he continued looking out over the village. He did not even spare a glance as the pigtailed woman sat beside him. He kept his eyes forwards even as he felt her eyes on him. He moved over somewhat, to let her know he acknowledged her presence before wrapping his robes tighter around himself. The blond-haired boy continued to watch the sun fall behind the mountain as he soaked up the comfortable silence. 

"You've only been Hokage one day and you're already hiding? It's not as easy as it looks, ne?" Feeling a twitch coming on, the blond-haired boy turned to face the previous Hokage, an unimpressed look on his face. She laughed before turning her head to look over the mountain, breaking their gaze. Naruto pulled his knees up to him, an action that he had not done since he was a small child, something that did not go unnoticed by Tsunade.

They entered into another long period of silence that was not broken until the sun had almost completely disappeared from sight. Naruto let out a long sigh and dropped his head onto his knees.

"I should have known better than to think that I could handle this. You should have given it to someone who isn't such an emotional wreck. Like Neji...or...well anyone besides me." Tsunade's expression never changed, as she had been expecting a confession such as this. Her face hardened.

"Maybe I should have." Naruto jerked his head up to stare at her. She refused to meet his eye. "At least they wouldn't have run away at the smallest sign of a confrontation." Naruto looked at her as he felt his anger raging to come to the surface. He bit his lip and pushed down his rage, before looking down.

"You're probably right. They wouldn't have been foolish like me. Neji would have killed Sasuke when he first saw him, which is what I should have done." Tsunade finally looked at him, disappointed that she had not gotten the reaction she had hoped for.

"Is that really what you want?" He froze at the softness of her voice. Was she serious?

"I don't know...It has been my dream to become Hokage ever since I can remember. I never wanted anything else, but now that I am, all I can think about it what is right for the village...And right now I am having a hard time believing I am the correct choice." Tsunade rolled her eyes and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Oh shut up, before you live up to your baka name. I made you Hokage, and you will be Hokage until your retire or die and that is final." He looked at her, his eyes confused. "Just in what you said shows that you are the best choice for the position. Being Hokage is not about being the strongest, or being the smartest. You earn Hokage from self-sacrifice, putting the welfare of the village above yourself. Yondaime and Sandaime gave their life for this village, but Naruto you have given more than that. To save this village you gave up the idea of living a normal life. Your childhood and innocence were stolen from you, without your permission, so these people could live happy, normal lives." Naruto stared at the older woman. He had never heard the woman speak to him in such a serious manner. He slowly smiled.

"Thank you." She waved him off, before locking their gaze.

"Don't worry about it, but you misunderstood my question anyway." He lifted a curious eyebrow, slightly amused. "I meant do you really want to lose him again?" He felt his heart clench painfully as the source of all his trouble was brought before his mind's eye again.

Tsunade turned back to watch as the last of the sun's rays disappeared behind the mountain's surrounding the village. She sensed the inner turmoil in the man, and left him to his thoughts. Finally she smiled and stood up, startling him from his thoughts. He started to stand up with her, but she motioned for him to stay.

"I know what you did. In the council, I mean." Naruto had the decency to blush. "It's useless to wish him dead when you defended him so enthusiastically to the council. I have it on good authority that our little Uchiha would be rotting a jail cell at this very moment, if it weren't for you." Naruto pulled the headdress over his face, to hide his expression from the blonde-haired woman. It was all in vain. She did not need to see his face, to know the storm that raged within.

"Naruto...People change. You know that best of all. People make mistakes but they grow from them." She sighed, hurting for the man she had come to claim as her younger brother. "You forgave an entire village. Remember that." Feeling she could say no more, she left. She knew Naruto had to make his own decision.

The wind was the only witness to the Hokage's tears.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he felt the tight heat around his cock. He thrust in, harder and faster, feeling himself being swallowed. He groaned as he stared down at the blond haired boy, who was on his knees in front on of him, letting him fuck him. Sasuke could think of nothing more erotic than to have the Hokage on his knees begging you to fuck him harder. As the Uchiha began to tell him this very fact he heard the other call out his name. 

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..." He cried out as the image in front of him began to fade. He began to thrust wildly hoping that the dream would come back, but he could only watch as the erotic image before him was replaced. He opened his eyes to find the very subject of his dream staring down at him with those bright blue eyes; he had just seen gazing up at him in lust. He took a moment to adjust to reality. Naruto blushed and looked down at his feet. Sasuke had a feeling that he was forcing himself not to twiddle his thumbs.

"Hmm...I...hmm...brought you some...er...clothes." Sasuke sat up, confused why the other was so embarrassed. He followed the other's gaze down, and understanding came upon him. Where the bed sheets met his hips, there was a large bulge. Any other time he would be thoroughly embarrassed, but the blush on Naruto's face carried any of those thoughts away. He yawned and stretched his arms upwards, watching Naruto take a few steps away from him. He slid his legs across the bed, setting them down on the ground before standing up. He smiled innocently as he noticed Naruto had backed up so far he was almost against the wall.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a fake curious expression on his face as he blinked at the Hokage. Naruto's expression grew dark.

"Pervert." Sasuke smiled as he walked towards Naruto. The blonde-haired boy took a deep breath as his entire body went rigid. He wanted to move, to escape, but Sasuke was grinning at him and sauntering towards him. When the Uchiha was only a few feet in front of him he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. Surprisingly, the inevitable never came to be. He opened his eyes to see the Uchiha digging through the pile of clothes he had brought him.

"I'm glad to see you could gather some respectable clothing this time, dobe."

Naruto stood trying to absorb what had happened. Finally he exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! POPPING IN ON ME LIKE THIS! MAKING ME RELIVE THESE THINGS I NEVER WANTED TO LIVE THROUGH AGAIN! WHAT GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT?" To Naruto's surprise the Uchiha gave him a crestfallen look before picking up the clothes and turning away from the other.

"Despite what you think I did not come back to ruin your life Naruto." A snort being his only reply, Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued. "I came back because I loved you. Every part of me knew that I coming back would hurt you in some way, but I was too selfish to stay away. I had to have you, even if it was just friendship." Naruto sucked in his breath as the Uchiha began towards him.

"Little did I know that when I got here I would discover your deep hidden attraction to me." Sasuke stopped a few feet from the Hokage, a grin spreading across his face. Naruto took a moment to absorb the other's words.

"WHAT! I have no deep hidden attraction to you!" The Hokage was surprised as the other merely raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Because maybe your brain should conference with the rest of your body before you make such decelerations." Naruto followed Sasuke's eyes downwards as he spotted his own bulge in the crotch of his pants. He gulped, and refused to meet Sasuke's eyes. There was silence.

"What no reply? No smart ass remark." That line appeared to be the straw that broke the camel's back, and Naruto was the camel. He threw a clenched fist at the other, which was caught easily.

"Come on, Hokage-Sama. You're not even trying!" Growling, he released his other fist headed straight for the other's face. It was caught just as easily. "I know you're stronger than this, I just don't think your heart is in it." Sasuke wiggled his eyebrow as he pulled Naruto's arms above his head and pushed him against the wall, knocking the other off balance. "I think you just wanted us to get close like this." Naruto's lip curled back in disgust which only made Sasuke smirk.

"Dammit Uchiha. Get off me!" Sasuke gave him an amused glance before grinding their bodies together. Naruto let out a moan before he bit down on his lip, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Me thinks, my lady doth protest too much."

"WHAT! I'm not a woman!" Sasuke laughed before crushing their groins together again. Naruto's further protests of manly hood were cut short and replaced by moans.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should give me a peek to prove it?" Sasuke laughed as Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head. The black-haired man moved his hand to slide into the other's pants, running his finger down the muscle in question.

"Mmm...Definitely not a woman." Sasuke's hand was quickly removed as he heard, and felt a sob rip through the other man's body. He let go of the other's arms and stared at the other.

Naruto felt two drops of water run down opposite sides of his tanned face, before falling and pooling in the floor. He bit his lip as another sob threatened to tear from his throat. Sasuke placed his head in his hands as he began to mutter.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I told myself, I told myself I would go slower. I wouldn't force this on you. I promised...I'm so sorry."

"Sasuke...?" He sounded weak, small weak.

"Please, just, forget this okay?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice was firmer now, with more determination. Sasuke moved his hands but kept his eyes shut tightly, unable to see the boy's hurt expression. He heard the other move toward him, and prepared himself for the pain he knew Naruto would deliver.

He was disappointed. Instead of a crushing blow to his face, chest, or possibly groin, Sasuke felt the floor rise up to meet his back as he was crushed to the ground. He opened his eyes, only to see a mess of blond hair. Not wanting to question his good luck he wrapped his arms around the man pulling them close, and could barely suppress a moan as the object of his dreams wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke held back his moans, his inquiries, and his needs. He knew any kind of movement could upset the boy and end their position, which would leave Sasuke in mourning. They had been laying comfortably just long enough for Sasuke's leg to go numb, and to develop a horrible cramp to form in his neck when he finally felt movement from Naruto.

Naruto let out a terrible, heart wrenching sob.

"S-Sasuke..." Said man, not knowing how to respond, merely squeezed Naruto closer to him. He moved one of his arms up to caress the other's back. He did not have much experience in giving comfort to others, and had it been anyone else, he would not even have tried, but this was Naruto. The blond was in a completely different category than anyone.

"Why...Why..." Naruto moved his fists down to clench the material of Sasuke's shirt. He wanted to reply, to defend himself, but he knew it was pointless. For reasons somewhat hazy, Naruto was having a nervous breakdown. All he needed was to let all his emotions out. Well, that's what he thought he needed. The number one resource for emotional crises was not Uchiha Sasuke.

As slowly as he could, Sasuke moved his arm into a more comfortable position. He felt Naruto tense up, and he froze. There was few tense moments before the blond began to relax again. There was no tears this time. The Hokage simply rested against his chest, mentally and physically exhausted from his breakdown.

Sasuke was not surprised when he felt Naruto's breath even out to a steady pace. Recognizing the signs of deep slumber, Sasuke let out a breath, relaxing his numb extensions. Gently sitting up, Sasuke cradled the other to him, hoping to not disrupt the peaceful slumber. Standing up, holding his once-rival to him, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Naruto's ability to expose himself to the other, to allow his wellbeing to the Uchiha; it showed his trust had been restored. Sasuke couldn't imagine when he had felt this happy, this warm hearted. Naruto trusted him again. Maybe even forgiven him? Best not to hope too big.

He lay the Hokage down on the bed, making sure to handle with care. Sasuke sighed, moving a strand of hair from the other man's brow. Here was most likely the strongest ninja in the world, and yet when he slept he looked like he did when he was 12. When he was still young and foolish. When both of them were. Now, they were grown, both of them had reached their dreams, their desire. Yet, neither of them were happy. Knowing he probably regret it later, Sasuke climbed in with the other. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, spooning their bodies together.

"Your not happy are you Naruto? You accomplished your goal, but your not happy at all." Sasuke couldn't help the ping of pain that reminded him that the only one to blame was no one but himself. He kissed the other's forehead before closing his eyes. He was not tired but the thought of sleeping next to his long suppressed desire was too temping to pass up. Sleep would claim him shortly.

"Mmm...This is my favorite dream." Sasuke eyes opened, staring directly into a pair of light blue pools. It took him a moment to remember where he was, and why. He opened his mouth to reply when Naruto's words suck in. His eyes were hooded over and dazed, he obviously believed he was still asleep. Naruto snuggled closer to him, burying his head into the crook of the other's shoulder. "It even smells like Sasuke." Smiling sadly, he kissed the man's forehead.

"Go back to sleep Naruto, I'll be here when you awake." The blond chuckled and closed his eyes.

"That would be nice."

"I promise."

Naurto mumbled something incoherent before drifting back asleep. Sasuke pulled him closer, wanting to protect him. Wanting to keep Naruto safe from anyone and everyone. Of course, this thought only reminded him of how bad he had hurt the other. Sasuke swore that he would make it up to the man, no matter how long it took.

It was almost another hour before Naruto finally awoke. The Uchiha felt it the moment it happened. The blonde's eyes opened, the goofy smile still on his face. Then his body stiffened.

"Good Morning dobe." Naruto looked up at Sasuke, and the blonde's thoughts played through his eyes so clearly, it was as if they had subtitles at the bottom.

"Sasuke?" The voice was small, confused, and fragile.

"I promised you I would be here." Naruto's eyes widened, causing Sasuke to have to stifle his laughter.

"That wasn't a dream?" Sasuke shook his head. "And...And I...I broke down like that." Sasuke nodded. Naruto let out a long groan. "Fuck." This time, he didn't stop his laughter. He only gained a glare.

"Sorry."

"Bastard." Instead of moving away, as Sasuke expected, Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around the other. "I hate you."

"I know." A sad smile.

"It's going to take me a while to forgive you."

"I know."

"Your a bastard."

"I know dobe." His eye twitched.

"Don't call me that bastard!"

Naruto froze. They had been apart for almost sixteen years and here they were acting as if it were only a few days. There was something about Sasuke that made Naruto comfortable. That made him feel alive again.

"I missed you." Sasuke smiled.

"I know. I missed you too."

"This isn't going to be easy, you know." Sasuke pulled him closer, placing a kiss on his forehead, where the previous Hokage had done so almost two decades before.

"Nothing to do with you is easy Naruto." Naruto grumbled into his chest. "I mean your stubborn, thick headed, and dense as steel." Naruto's eyes flashed red as he jumped out of the bed pointing at the black haired man.

"That's it! Me! You! Outside, right now!" He seethed through clenched teeth. Sasuke laughed crawling out of bed, and standing up stretching.

"You first, dead last." Naruto screamed and tackled Sasuke through the window, landing them both on the ground outside. The Hokage smirked triumphantly as he heard Sasuke's back crack on the ground below. Naruto grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt, pulling their faces almost an inch apart.

"What is wrong with! You were being all nice then you just..." His voice faded as he realized Sasuke was smiling gently at him. "Your a sadistic bastard aren't you?"

"Would you love me any other way." Naruto rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the loaded question.

He pressed his lips to the others slowly and cautiously, afraid the touch would burn his skin. Sasuke's eyes widened before drifting closed, with a little hum. Naruto ran one hand through Sasuke's hair as he began to intensify the kiss, finally finding what he had lost for so many years. Naruto opened his mouth feeling Sasuke's tongue immediately invade, exploring and claiming every inch of the cavern. The blond moaned loudly, his body became warmer and warmer, as he allowed his mouth to be taken over.

"Do you think we should break them up.?"

"Maybe. I think the females are about to die from blood loss."

Naruto quickly broke the kiss to find Tsunade and Iruka standing over them, both containing sly smiles.

"Why hello, Hokage-sama. Welcome back to reality." Naruto's face was soon covered in deep scarlet. He quickly looked around to see all of the villagers were strangely absent from the area. Shikimaru coughed, as he noticed the trail of Naruto's eyes.

"They all ran when they saw you two fall from the window. Luckily we were able to keep them away." Naruto nodded sheepishly, standing up.

"Ahah..Thanks Shikimaru. It would have not been good if a villager had been under us when we fell..."

"Of if they had seen you sucking face." Tsunade added. Naruto only groaned and covered his face. Sasuke shook his head before throwing the boy over his shoulder.

"HEY!" Sasuke nodded respectfully to both Tsunade and Shikamaru, before walking off with a protesting Naruto on his shoulder.

"Just have him back in the office tomorrow morning Sasuke!" Tsunade cried waving them off. As soon as they were gone Shikimaru let out a cry of despair, making the Godaime raise an eyebrow.

"What? I thought you said you wanted Naruto to be happy." Shikimaru rolled his eyes.

"I know I did, and I'm glad. But I was just imaging all the times I am now going to walk in on those two." Tsunade paused before bursting into laughter. "That's not funny! I have to go in and out of the Hokage's office almost a hundred times a day! You know those two, I bet they will go at it like rabbits!" Her laughter only intensified. "Dammit. This is way too troublesome for me." Shikimaru sighed and took off towards his own home, already mentally preparing himself for a life of seeing his best friend in different states of pleasure.

"Breathing is too troublesome for you." He didn't even turn around as he flipped her off.

* * *

**  
KL: **Well that's it. Sucks, I know. I don't care though. I'm just glad it's over. Maybe some day, when inspiration hits me I will come back and redo this better, but until then, this is it. 

**Naruto:** You suck. I mean losing inspiration for a story half way through and then just...ahhh...ohh...FUCK!

**KL:** Naruto. Is Sasuke sucking you off under your desk?

**Naruto:** NO! Ahhhh!...MMmm...Nooo...

**Shikimaru: **GOD DAMMIT! IT'S ALREADY STARTED!

**KL: **The end. Please review


End file.
